POWER RANGERS: MEGAFORCE VS SAMURAI PICNIC
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Después de una agotadora pelea contra los Nighlok, los Rangers Samurái se reunen con los Megaforce para compartir una tarde de diversión. Las parejas serán: Jayden & Mia/ Troy & Emma/ Mike & Emily/ Jake & Gia/ Antonio & Lauren.


**POWER RANGERS: MEGAFORCE VS SAMURAI "PICNIC"**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Heme aquí con una nueva idea de Fanfic. En esta ocasión decidí hacer el de Megaforce vs Samurái; pero como no soy muy buena con la redacción de peleas, decidí escribir acerca de cómo sería su celebración después de derrotar nuevamente a los Nighlok. La escena se desarrollará en la ciudad de los Rangers Samurái, en este caso, Panorama City. Se verá muy similar al picnic que tuvieron después de la pelea, los Wild Force vs Time Force. Aún así espero que lo disfruten. Las parejas serán: Jayden & Mia/ Troy & Emma/ Mike & Emily/ Jake &Gia/ Antonio & Lauren. También aclaro que en este Fic Jayden y Mia son novios.**

Después de la intensa pelea contra los Nighlok, los doce adolescentes decidieron ir a descansar a la playa de Panorama City. Estando ahí su vista estaba dirigida al horizonte, todos podían sentir el ambiente más ligero, sin estrés y sumamente tranquilo, y la brisa sólo lo hacía sentir más real.

― ¡Vaya! ¡Qué lugar más hermoso y tranquilo! ― Elogió Emma con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

― Ya lo creo, el ver esto, hace sentir que jamás existieron los Nighloks ― Apoyó Mia colocándose al lado de Emma.

De inmediato una idea golpeó a Emily, quien sonriente se dirigió al resto de los adolescentes.

― ¿Saben qué sería increíble?, Deberíamos organizar un picnic playero. ¿No creen? ― Pidió mirando a todos con ojos esperanzadores. Ante la idea de la pequeña, todos se miraron entre sí.

― Pues suena increíble, pero ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ― Preguntó Jayden refiriéndose a los Megaforce. Ante la pregunta, los chicos se miraron entre sí, tres de ellos le dieron a Troy una sonrisa al momento que asentían en señal de aceptación.

― Nos encantaría ― Respondió Troy con una sonrisa.

―Mmm no estoy muy seguro chicos, recuerden que tenemos clases y yo… ― Empezó a decir Noah algo nervioso. Ante su actitud todos rodaron sus ojos.

― ¡Oh vamos Noah!, Amigo, es sólo por esta vez, vamos no seas aguafiestas, hay que disfrutar ― Insistió Jake, dándole una sonrisa a su mejor amigo. Éste sólo asintió. En señal de aprobación.

― Bien… ¿Entonces qué esperamos? ¡Hora de la diversión! ― Anunció Mike sumamente ansioso, al momento que alzaba un puño al aire y los demás lo imitaban.

**UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS**

Todos se encontraban con sus iguales en pequeños grupos. Cada uno realizando una actividad diferente.

**KEVIN Y NOAH**

Los dos "Genios" estaban conversando y compartiendo secretos acerca de cómo aprovechar cada segundo de su vida y cómo organizar sus cosas.

― Y así es cómo debes de actuar ante la responsabilidad de ser un Samurái ― Argumentaba Kevin a su igual, Noah.

― Wow fascinante, admiro la disciplina que tienes Kevin, yo personalmente me considero responsable ante las situaciones académicas ― Argumentaba Noah.

― ¿Enserio? ― Pidió Kevin un tanto interesado.

― Sí, verás… ― Y así ambos volvieron a entablara una nueva conversación.

**ANTONIO Y LAUREN**

Ambos estaban a orillas del mar. Antonio le mostraba a Lauren "El arte Dorado de pescar". La pareja se veía sumamente divertida.

― Bien mi querida Lauren, estás a punto de presenciar el arte Dorado de pescar, así que presta atención ― Comentó Antonio con algo de arrogancia y coquetería para impresionar a la chica.

― De acuerdo… muéstrame lo que tienes ― Pidió Lauren con una sonrisa.

― Muy bien, primero lanzas tu caña, no te desesperes si el pez no muerde, la desesperación lleva a la locura, créeme, esperar pacientemente es siempre la mejor virtud ― Instruyó Antonio aún con arrogancia, Lauren sólo se limitaba a mirarlo, esto puso algo nervioso al Ranger dorado, el cual se enredó con su propia caña, y cuando el pez por fin mordió el anzuelo, Antonio fue jalado al mar, ocasionando la risa de Lauren. Y Antonio sólo podía responderle la sonrisa de forma torpe.

**MIKE Y EMILY / JAKE Y GIA**

Los cuatro estaban jugando futbol playero, en parejas, Los Samurái vs Megaforce.

― Muy bien Gia, tú cúbreme, intentaré robarle el balón a Mike ¿De acuerdo? ― Instruyó Jake viendo a su amiga (y amor platónico) Gia.

― De acuerdo, yo me encargaré de Emily. ― Anunció Gia con una gran sonrisa.

― Bien Emily tu cubrirás a Gia mientras yo evito a Jake. ― Argumentó Mike viendo a su ahora novia Emily.

― Cuenta conmigo Mike ― Comentó la menor.

Con esto el juego inició, Mike y Jake estaban demasiados concentrados, batiéndose por el balón, ambos cayeron en la arena, perdiendo el balón, ante esto, Gia aprovechó para quitárselos.

― ¡Emily! ¡Es todo tuyo! ― Gritó la chica mirando a su igual al momento que le mandaba el balón. Al oír esto, los chicos pusieron una cara de confusión. ― ¿¡Espera qué!? ― Pidieron ambos aún en la arena.

― ¡Yo me haré cargo Gia! Concluyó Emily atrapando el balón. ― ¡Tiro penal! ― Exclamó la chica al anotar un gol en la portería.

― ¡Sí! ¡Buen tiro Em! ― Elogió Gia chocando las manos con Emily.

― ¡Buen pase el tuyo Gia! ― Secundó Emily.

― ¿¡Por qué hicieron eso!? ― Cuestionaron Jake y Mike.

― ¿¡Qué!? Nosotras nunca dijimos que estábamos de su lado ― Corrigió Gia.

― Es cierto, ¡Poder Femenino de las Rangers Amarillas! ― Exclamó Emily.

Al ver a ambas Rangers Amarillas muy sonrientes, los chicos sólo dieron un suspiro y nuevamente cayeron en la arena.

**JAYDEN Y MIA / TROY Y EMMA**

El cuarteto se encontraba en el otro extremo. Las chicas con una sonrisa tenían en sus manos dos bandas de color rosa y rojo. Y al momento que las alzaban al aire. Gritaron.

― En sus marcas… ¿Listos?... ¡Fuera! ― Exclamaron Emma y Mia dando la señal a los chicos, que se encontraban en el otro extremo; para así empezar una carrera. Ambos chicos corrieron a toda velocidad, iban muy a la par, ninguno se dejaba vencer. Al llegar a las chicas ambos habían quedado en empate. Pero instintivamente y sin perder la oportunidad. Jayden atrapó a Mia y la rodeó con sus brazos para cargarla.

― ¡Jayden! ¡No! ¡Bájame! ― Demandó la chica. En cambio Jayden sonrió y corrió con la chica aún en brazos y la llevó al mar. Mientras tanto Troy y Emma veían divertidos la escena romántica entre sus antecesores.

― ¡Jayden! ¡Por favor Bájame! ― Pidió nuevamente la chica.

― Muy bien… si tú lo dices ― Empezó a decir con una sonrisa juguetona. La cual no pasó desapercibida por la samurái rosa.

― ¡No! ¡No te atrevas Jayden! ¡No! ― Suplicó la chica. Pero Jayden sonrió aún más y dejó caer a la chica en el agua.

― ¡Jayden! ¡No es gracioso! ― Reprimió Mia.

― Tienes razón, es super divertido, jajaja ― Corrigió el samurái rojo soltando una gran risa.

― Oh… ¿Enserio? ― Pidió Mia burlonamente. Aprovechando la distracción de Jayden, Mia lo jaló de los pies para derribarlo y que él también cayera al agua.

― Ok… me lo merezco, ¿Estamos a mano? ― Pidió torpemente Jayden.

― Estamos a mano ―Concluyó Mia, con esto, ambos comparten una mirada tierna y se dan un pequeño beso en los labios. Al ver este momento Emma se sentía sumamente emotiva.

― ¡Wow! Se ven tan bien juntos ― Comentó Emma con ojos soñadores.

― ¿Crees que eso es romántico? ¿Y que con eso podrías conquistar a una chica? ― Pidió Troy de forma calmada, sin mirar a Emma, la cual se hallaba confundida ante la pregunta del chico.

― ¡Por supuesto! ¿Tú no? ― Preguntó la chica. De inmediato, sin necesidad de palabras Troy se dirigió a Emma y en un rápido movimiento la tomó en brazos y corrió hacia el agua, Troy se lanzó al agua aún con la chica en brazos. Al salir a la superficie Emma se encontraba desconcertada.

― ¡Troy! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ― Demandó la chica simulando estar molesta.

― Porque dijiste que esta era una manera romántica de conquistar a una chica ― Respondió el chico con una sonrisa. ― Ahora me gustaría saber, ¿Te he conquistado Emma Goodall? ― Pidió nuevamente el chico viendo directamente a los ojos de la pequeña chica que tenían en brazos. Ésta sólo se sonrojó.

― Desde el primer momento que te vi, me tienes conquistada Troy Burrows ― Confesó con una sonrisa la pequeña Emma. Con esto, Troy sonrió feliz y la besó en los labios. Al ver tan tierna escena Jayden y Mia sonrieron felices por la "nueva pareja".

El atardecer ya caía en la playa de Panorama City. Todos, excepto Noah y Kevin, se encontraban sentados en la arena con su respectiva pareja. Lauren y Antonio, estaban cercas unos del otro. Emily y Mike estaban abrazados. Gia y Jake estaban algo distantes, pero se mandaban tiernas miradas. Jayden tenía rodeada a Mia por la cintura, al mismo tiempo que tenían sus manos entrelazadas. Troy hacía lo mismo con Emma sólo que ella descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico. De pronto una nueva idea invadió la cabeza de Emma.

― ¡Oh!, ¡Lo había olvidado! ― Exclamó la chica, atrayendo la atención de todos.

― ¿Qué sucedes Emma? ― Pidió Troy mirando a su ya novia.

― Había olvidado que traía conmigo mi cámara, quizás debería tomar una foto, ya saben, para tener recuerdo de esta gran aventura. ― Explicó chica sonriente. Con esto, Emma corrió y sacó cámara fotográfica la colocó en un buen lugar para después aplicar el temporizador. ― Muy bien diez segundos bastarán, ¡Vamos chicos alístense para la foto conmemorativa! ― Anunció la chica, con esto, todos se pusieron de pie y se acomodaron; Noah y Kevin estaban en medio en la parte de atrás. Jake y Gia en el extremo izquierdo. Mike y Emily en el lado derecho. Jayden y Mia a lado de Jake y Gia quedando en medio. Y a lado de ellos y de Mike y Emily, estaban Troy y Emma. Ésta última se colocó en el último momento después de ajustar el temporizador. Al cabo de unos segundos el sonido de "Click" anunció que la foto había sido tomada.

La noche finalmente se hacía presente, por tanto era hora de despedir a los "Nuevos". Todos estaban en fila frente a su igual. Todos se estrecharon la mano, deseándose lo mejor. Finalmente Troy llamó a Tensou para que los teletransportara a Hardwood. Todos sabían que nunca olvidarían este gran día. El día en que los Power Rangers Samurái y los Megaforce se hicieron en un solo equipo.

**FIN**

**N/A: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben que si fue de su agrado no olviden comentar. Espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia.**

**¡Saludos!**

**GEMITHA0208 :)**


End file.
